Void VoidWalker
by Shigod
Summary: This is the adventure of a boy who's life was always in a lab. Join him as he goes from universe to universe, meeting new faces, new enemies, and new friends at least to him. Watch as he loses everything he cares about along with his mind. and it's a harem


AN: Warning this story contains scenes of gore, death, swearing, experimentation on children extinction of entire species, little sex scenes. If this disturbs you then I am extremely sorry. Other than I hope you enjoy the story and please no hate

"Keep firing! We can't let it get past us!"

"Gah! I'm hit!"

A black needlelike projectile stabs into one of the soldiers in the shoulder piercing through his armor and into the bone. Red glowing eyes glare at the soldiers as they continue firing into the dark hallway. A medic rushes to the injuried soldier.

"Get away from him you fool before he-"

The injured soldier begins to scream in pain as the needlelike projectile begins to absorb into his flesh, turning it a sickly black color.

"GAH! H-HELP ME! PLEA-" The injured soldier begins coughing up a strange black substance as his now blackened arm begins to mutate.

"Shit, I'm sorry for this soldier*

BANG!

The soldier's lifeless body falls to the ground, a large hole in his head where bullet entered begins to bleed profusely.

"Someone toss a vex grenade at the monster now! Before it fires anymore of those needles!"

A soldier takes out a strange black and red grenade and throws it across the hallway towards the red glowing eyes. The creature as if sensing its doom begins firing more black needles, hitting most of the soldiers in the chest piercing into their hearts killing them instantly. The grenade explodes under the creature in a blinding retaining white light. The remaining soldiers begin to move up in caution toward the creature.

As the light vanishes a body of what looks to be an eighteen year old boy is seen laying where the creature once was. A man in a black suit of armor approaches the boy's body and points a rifle at him.

"Subject 11, you are to be stripped of your form, blood... and your life." The 18 year old boy look up at the man and spit in his face "Go to hell" he said as the man kick the boyin his face."Goodbye" he pull the trigger BANG!. Suddenly a figure jump in front of the boy. The boy look at up the figure with wide eye's "mom!" he yell out as he got up and jump on the man his hands turn into claws he start to scratch the man head his claws going deep into the man head. Then he get up and run over to his mother "why did this happen why" he said quietly, as he start to remember everything

\-- flashback--

A young boy wakes up inside a bright white room sweating and panting from a nightmare. At first glance the boy seems to be a thirteen year old with short unkempt red hair, a large scar going across his nose, and slightly dulled red eyes. The boy is wearing a white hospital gown that covers his torsos and lower region, stopping before reaching the floor, allowing his bare bruised feet to be free. The most noticeable thing that would catch ones eye at first glance is a bar code on his wrist and the letter and number S.11.

Why... do they keep coming back...

"Good morning S.11 how did you sleep?" A young woman around the age of twenty-five asked standing behind a thick glass window.

"I slept the same as always mom..."

"Oh dear more nightmares?" The woman asked with a worried look.

"Yeah more of the same ones..."

The woman presses her hand against the glass "Was it the one with monster's?"

"Yes," the boy said as he look at her.

"Are you ready for your test today?" the women ask, as she see some doctor's and guards come into his cell."See you when i get back mom," he said telepathically as the guard pull him out the cell and into a white room with only a chair with metal bar's on it. They force him in the chair and close the metal bar's around him. Ten men dress in white lab coats press a button, five needles come out from the wall and stab his skin and ejected something into his blood. He pass out hearing the ten guy's yelling it work.

Hello all this is Shi and right next to me is Grimm

Grimm: Hi hope you like the chapter bye


End file.
